What if
by MaddieisYourWorstNightmare
Summary: Tails' a new invention. The 'What if' Machine. You ask it a What if question and it shows you what it will be like. Fun for the whole family expect your grandparents. Reviews needed to keep the story going.
1. Lets Begin

"Hello everyone thanks for coming" Tails said proudly as he clasped his own hands "Do you know why you guys are here?"

"No" Shadow said in a harsh tone "Because you wouldn't tell anyone why were here. But considering there's a something under a sheet I'm thinking its a useless invention"

"Aww man, who invited that?" Tails asked annoyed. Shadow just sat there and grinned like his work was done.

"Tails' inventions are not useless!" Cream shouted and finished with smile "Their great!"

"Thank you Cream" Tail smiled back. "Anyway, back to my point. This one is the best I have made yet" Tails walked back and forth threw his lab. "Now all great scientists including myself, have asked one question. The same one question that if answered could solve life problems maybe!" Tails said happily.

"Is that for you to shut the hell up?" Shadow asked. Sonic and Knuckles tried to hide there laugher but just ended up spilling it all out. Tails gave Sonic his most annoyed look he had, and crossed arms while tapping his foot.

"I'm sorry Tails" Sonic faked a grin trying not to get in trouble with Tails "Go on..."

"So, I think you guys are going to like this. Now how many times have you people asked a 'what if' question?" Tails raised his hand too his own question "I know I have" He smiled sarcastically. He looked around the room where no one raised there hand "Um... no? Anyway, say hello to the 'What if' Machine" Tails smiled as he lifted the sheet. Under the sheet there was a TV box. Inside was pink tied dye, that was moving around in circles. With some scrap metal there was a microphone attached to the TV box.

"I don't get it" Rouge tilted her head.

"That's because I haven't explained it yet..." Tails grinned and nodded his head. "Now, all you do is ask any kind of what if question you want to into this microphone and it shows you what it would be like on the screen!"

"Cool!" Cream let out a squeal of glee.

"This thing knows all" Tails stated.

"Like Google!" Tails laughed at Creams statement.

"I don't think it will work" Shadow said in disbelieve.

"Shadow's just jealous that he's not as smart as you" Cream told Tails as she pointed her finger at Shadow. Shadow's jaw dropped.

"Yea right" Shadow said sarcastically. "Tails your inventions they just never work"

"They so totally work!" Tails growled.

"Remember the 'animal changer'?" Sonic laughed as Knuckles joined him.

"Now that one was funny" Knuckles laughed, all Cream could do was stick up her nose with a 'hump!'

"Thank you Sonic" Tails said sarcastically "Anyway there was a reason why Cream acted that way... I just haven't figured that out yet" He said the last part with a hushed tone "Whatever, I'm sure this one will work. Besides if it doesn't work it's not like it will hurt anyone"

"And your sure about that?" Amy couldn't help but ask. I don't blame her myself, Tails' inventions can get pretty scary when not used right.

"Positive" Tails said as he let out a sigh "Now who wants to ask first?"

**

* * *

**

**Hey people. I hope you like this story. I was thinking (of course my imagination suprises me with random twist's) and I was thinking that fanfics are basicly just theroy. Um, I could write a story based on stories based on theroy. Yes, I'm a very werd person. Leave me a review asking a what if question. For exmaple 'what if Tails was the major' 'what if sonic was the slowest mammal in the world' any question you can come up with, I'll write it. But If I don't get very many I prolly delete this, and if i get to much... well... i doubt that's ever going to happy. Leave as many as you like, i'll try my best to get them all done.  
**

**I've got to go enjoy my last week of freedom ;(**

**Pasta **


	2. Tails without Sonic

**This is so cool! I got questions! I thought I wasn't going to. I'm only going to do one questions per chapter (it's going to be pretty long) so let's just hope you get lucky ;)**

**Love you!**

**

* * *

**

"No one?" Tails asked sadly. He looked around the room and no one really wanted to go on the machine. "Why?"

"Because no one wants to wake up very confused in Cuba" Shadow told the truth. Tails rolled his eyes and ignored Shadow.

"Fine, I'll prove you all wrong. I have one" Tails smiled.

"Ohkay, go for it" Sonic gave him the thumbs up. Tails really didn't have a question, but once he saw Sonics thumbs he did.

"What if Sonic and I never met?"

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog was running around threw mobuis. He wanted to stop and dance, but he figured he has places to go. So he didn't, he keep running. But little did he know, not stopping to dance can have a **huge** affect on life. And really huge.

"Go home!"

Miles Prower fell from the tree. He got kicked out by some angry birds. He feel, flat on his face. And it didn't feel good.

"Jerks!" The little fox screamed up to the tree. "If I'm not a bird, maybe I'm a bug... I don't belong with anyone" Miles put his hands over his eyes and cried. His sobs were quite loud. Suddenly he heard foot steps.

"Hey!" A deep voice said. The fox looked up from his hands. He saw a big man. "Why are you crying?" The man asked.

"I just wanted to live with them but they kicked me out" Miles pointed up to the tree with the mean birds.

"Why, your not a bird?" The man asked.

"I'm not?" The little fox asked.

"Come on" The man picked up the baby fox up. "Why don't I take you to my lab?" The man replied. The little fox was finally being taken in. He had a home. Finally, He felt save, like he had someone to be with. This strange, scary man wanted him. He wasn't going to give this up.

"Thanks" Miles smiled happily. "Um... What's your name?"

"You can call me Gerard" The man smiled over his mustach. "And yours?"

"My what?"

"Your name, what is it?"

"I don't really like my name, actually I hate it... It's Miles" The fox sighed.

"Miles... Well I like that name" The man grinned evily.

"Really?" Someone actually like that name? "Can you be my father?" Miles smiled.

"... or something" The man said like he would rather have another worker then a son.

"Wow" The baby fox snuggled in the evil man's arms. Miles purred. He actually had a father. He had a family, a small one, but a family none or less. Miles thought life was complete. Boy was he wrong. He didn't know the man was evil... yet.

* * *

"That's Eggman!" Sonic said in shock.

"Ya' think?" Shadow said sarcastically.

"Maybe... uh... we should... um... stop watching..." Tails gulped nervously. _Crap._

"No!" Shadow laughed. "I wanna see happens when you get raised by Eggman"

"Uh... I'd rather not..." Tails said slightly scared.

"No, I kinda wanna see what happens" Sonic smirked.

"Fine Fine, we will keep watching"

_

* * *

**Years later!**_

"Miles Prower!" The doctor screamed.

"Yes master?" Miles said as he was reporting for duty.

"What's the one rule of living with a genius like me?"

"Um... Uh... I know this. If at first you don't succeed destroy all evidence that shows you tried!"

"The other one rule!"

"Oh, Destroy Sonic!" Tails nodded.

"Perfect, now what have you made for me to call my own today?" The villain laughed.

"I call it" Tails removed his big sheet "The tornado!" He smiled proudly at the little blue plane he made. It had two tails on the wings (which was kinda his signature) He thought it was the best thing he made. But that feeling happens every time he makes something new with all the bots and nuts that he got.

"And... How will this help me defeat Sonic?" Robotnik's brow rose.

"Ah... Um..." The fox couldn't come up with the words that his 'father' wanted to hear.

"What did I tell you?" He screamed in frustration with the fox.

"If at first you don't-"

"No! I told you if you don't invent anything useful don't invent at all"

"So... I can't invent just for... fun?" Miles could feel tears forming in his eyes. Turning the whole world burly. He finally found his passion in life, just to be told your not allowed!

"Of course, Maybe I could use this for something..." Robotnik put his hand on his chin and rubbed it in thought "Now get back to work and make something to my use" The evil villain stomped away.

"I hate that Dr. eggman" Miles sighed as he kicked the tornado. Nothing he ever makes goes right. All he ever wanted was for the doctor to be proud of him. No matter how hard he tried, nothing could ever fill the doctors orders. Who was this_ Sonic_ guy he kept hearing about? And why did do they hate each other? What happened between them? Miles sighed again. He was so lost. Usually he would make something and Eggman would scream and then he would cry, Miles would get inspired to invent something useful and the cycle would go on.

Sure he would look up to Eggman as a role-model. He never thought he would be a strong as he was, or as smart as he was. The truth was Miles couldn't really stand on his own with out Robotnik. The man saved him. Miles hoped that one day he could live in Eggman's shoes. But if he **really** knew Eggman, he wouldn't want to be anywhere near what he's doing.

He looked up at the little sun light coming from the window. He had never been outside. Well he knew he had to be at one point, but he couldn't remember. He loved looking out the window and the bright blue sky that brought some light into this gloomy place. He got an idea. He was going to escape... no he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to have enough guts... but maybe he didn't have to. Maybe he could do some exploration? Miles spun his tails which caused him to fly. He opened up the little window. He looked left and right, making sure his boss wasn't watching. He tried to shove him self threw the little window. After awhile of struggling with the window, his plan, It worked. He was outside! Miles was free!

He flew for what seemed like hours. He loved the wind threw his fur and being able to fly. Finally he felt tired so sat down on a bench. Soon a blue speedy hero stopped and slipped from the lake next to where Miles was resting.

"Hi there!" Miles said in a happy fun voice. Of course there is never a good excuse to talk to strangers, but since Miles didn't have an adult who cares about him (Besides work) he really was never taught.

"Gahh..." The Stranger said as he turned around and the hedgehog looked at the fox "Who are you?" The stranger would run around town all the time, so he knew everyone, expect for Miles. "Why don't I know you?"

"Hello... I'm Miles!" He said.

"Miles...eh... Um, I'm Sonic" Hearing the name the fox's ears went up. He got up out of his seat and backed up a little bit. "Hey don't worry buddy, I'm not going to hurt you... " Miles had never dreamed of meeting the evilness that was Sonic. He wasn't even allowed to leave the base.

"Are you...?" Miles asked as he backed up another step. He was scared.

"I promise" This Sonic guy didn't seem so bad. He seemed... good? Like everything was going to be okay with him. He was save. Miles hasn't felt that way in years, he knew his guy wasn't so bad.

"Oh." Was all the fox could say. Finally he spoke again "You don't seem that scary..." Miles smiled. Now Sonic, he was confused. He had never heard such a thing. Everything someone talked about him it was _"He's such a hero! He's so cool! He's the nicest guy you will ever met"_ but Sonic has never heard about him being... scary? Who was this little fox boy? And why did he think of Sonic of all people as being... scary?

"Who told you I was scary?" Sonic asked very confused with his head titled.

"Um... Dr. Eggman?"

"Figures! When I get my hands on him I will-"

"You are evil!" Miles hid behind the bench. "You better stay away because I have back-up" Sonic laughed at Miles.

"Miles, He's the bad guy. Don't listen to anything he says" Sonic laughed as Miles slowly came out of hiding.

"He is...?" All of this was adding up inside his brain. He would always make crazy things that look like it could hurt people, but Eggman always said it was for good. Sure Eggman would scream at him daily but he always thought that the bad guy was Sonic. Now it was adding up, the screaming, the stomping... Miles just thought that's what good guys do. Why couldn't he see this before? Eggman was the evil one.

"So how do you know Egg-butt?" Tails laughed at Egg-butt he's never heard that one.

"Um... he's kinda my master"

"Master?"

"Yeah, he _owns _me"

"He doesn't own you. Why didn't you ever leave?"

"Well, I did! Today!" He said proudly "I got so angry with him so I left for the first time"

"And I'm glad you did. Because I made a new_ friend_ today!"

"Friend?" He smiled. He has never had a friend... well expect Ally, but she was a robot. His first** live** friend!

"Yup, so what did you say your name was again?" Sonic asked.

"Um... Miles" The fox walked out from behind the bench, exposing his twin tails.

"Whoa! You have two tails!" Sonic grinned. Oh no, Miles didn't wanna be called a freak for that. He always had been called that, by Eggman.

"Mhm, I hate them" Miles looked down at them at shame.

"Don't worry I like them. Can I call you_ Tails_?"

"Sure! So you really like them? No kidding?" Miles had a friend, and a nickname! This was so exciting for him, even if his friend was his father's enemy. And he finally didn't hate his tails, now since Sonic liked them (and Sonic** was** cool) Miles liked his tails. And he liked his nickname Tails.

"Yea, so what do you say Tails? Wanna be on the good side?" Sonic held his thumbs up. A lot of thoughts came threw Miles' brain. _Wouldn't that be trading Eggman? But he's not really nice to you why should you be nice to him? Well the really question is do I want to be on the good side? Should I trust this Sonic guy? Just answer him already. _Tails stood there, thinking. Finally he said something._  
_

"I really do... but-" Miles was cut off by sirens looking for him. "I have to go!"

"Wait..."

"Meet, me here tomorrow at the same time. Bye Friend"

"Stay save" Sonic said as Miles ran back to the base. He could hear Eggman screaming. "What do you mean he escaped?" He yelled. Miles banged his fists on the door. He couldn't be heard. _Well I sneaked out, maybe I can sneak back in? _He grinned and went into the back. He looked up at the window and went back in.

"Dr. I'm here" Miles called.

"Where in the world have you been?" The villain growled.

"Around..."

"Don't ever leave again? You hear?" Miles nodded. Eggman started to walk away, but Miles said "I met Sonic" Eggman stopped. You could tell he was angry. I took and deep breathe and tried to calm down.

"And...?" He growled as he turned around. The fox's eyes widened in fear. He wished he didn't say that last part.

"Um... Ah... he said... that you were... um... evil...?"

"And you believed him?"

"Um... No" Miles lied. He really couldn't say the truth. Oh, Miles feared of the worst.

"I know, Don't listen to him. All I wanted to do was make the world a better place, with my name on it. Calling it the 'Eggman Empire' and everyone would be happy. Sonic is just angry that he's always the loser" Eggman said in a calm voice for once.

"Really?" Miles really didn't hear eggman's calm voice.

"Yeah, that Sonic guy is big trouble. The reason why I don't want you to leave is because I don't want you to involved with him. He's the really villain. He wants you all for himself"

"What...?" Tails couldn't believe it. Maybe because he didn't want to believe it. All he knew is that he _wanted _to be on the** good** side. "Why would anyone want me?"

"Well, because your special!"

"Special? Me? Really?" Miles was proud. Maybe, the Dr was really proud of everything Miles has gone threw, could it be possible that the Egg didn't know how to show it?

"He tricked you. He wants to kill you" The little villain bastard lied. Miles became furious. He wanted to hurt someone, not just any someone. He wanted to hurt **Sonic**... No matter what happened he _was_ going to be on the good side. But he began to think, why did the villain seem so nice and cool? Like a hero?

"But... wait... Why would he lie?" Miles curiously asked "He told me he was a good guy" Oh what Miles didn't know was that he was being drowned with waves of ironicness.

The Dr. Smiled. "Don't worry about it too much, I will promise that nothing bad will happen to you. And if everything goes the way its planned, I will hand you the keys to a brand new shinny Australia" He patted the little fox's head.

"Australia?" Miles said excited! Eggman nodded.

"Now, I have to get back to work. Don't think about this Sonic guy too much okay? This is a battle, we've been fighting for a while now, and its not fair for you too get in involved. okay?"

"Okay... I guess... but I really wanna help"

"You'll be helping by not getting involved. Trust me, it's huge help"

"Alrighty" Miles grinned. Dr. Eggman left, closing and locking the window Miles left from. He could still see out from it. He sighed, he wanted to be on the good side, but he was unsure of what that was. He assumed that Sonic was the bad guy, not because he came up as scary or evil, but just because the way he was raised. He went down to his basement, of invention. He looked around at his room and what the Dr. gave him. He had a mattress held up by some scrap metal, a small little desk filled with papers of new inventions. He started to think. He wondered what was good. Sonic or Eggman? Of course Miles had no idea, either way he still had a friend. And he told his friend he would meet him there again tomorrow. He couldn't ditch his friend.

The fox spent the whole night thinking about what really was good and what really was bad. But it didn't make a difference, because he still had no idea which was which. He sighed and was thinking away to get out of Eggman's bass. Now, with Eggman closing the window's with metal bars it would be way harder to escape. Maybe he could get some help with Eggmans blasters...? The next morning we woke up bright and early, way before Eggman would be up. Miles looked left and right and slowly tip toed into his lair. He looked at all of Eggmans devices. Miles was very intersted in everything the Dr built. But he had to be quick, if the boss found him in there he would flip. The fox looked at everything. Mostly guns, blasters, and laser rays.

"Any one of this devices could get me out of here" Miles said, as he looked all over the huge room. But he heard the Dr. getting up from the other room. Miles grabbed the first thing he could and ran out of there. He ran back to his part of the base. "Death Laser" Miles read the label on the gun. Miles was back in his room. He never actually explored the base, before today. He just knew his room which included a bathroom, his lair, and the kitchen. Nothing more. He had no idea where the exit was. He knew which direction Eggmans lair was because he saw the Dr. walk into his lair. Miles was more of an creater then an explorer, but he figured it wasn't to late to learn.

Miles walked down the hall way. Man, this base was huge! How could the Dr. build this thing all by himself? He turned another corner, still holding his Death Laser Gun. He walked around for what felt like hours, he met up with a few traps on the way, but it was nothing the death laser couldn't handle. I mean anything with the word death in it, well lets just say you shouldn't make it out alive if it gets turned against you. The red lights started flashing against the fox "Intruder Alert" He heard. He was used to that, because every time he heard that he was suppose to hide in his room, but not this time. He had to get out of there, and quick. He saw a huge door that slowly began to close, the fox ran as fast as he could and mad it threw the door to the outdoors barely leaving an inch left where his tail almost got caught.

Miles took a deep breath of fresh air "That feels good" He was gone, once again. He was no longer under the Dr.s clutches. He was _Free_! And he loved it. He walked to the park, where he met Sonic yesterday. He hid the laser gun under a bush. He figured he might need it later, and if Sonic was as nice as he seemed then he would be safe. He saw his blue **friend **dash into the park. A smile was brought to his face. There was something different about Sonic then Eggman. Tails smiled when he was with Sonic, he cried when he was with Eggman.

"Hello" the fox said.

"Hi Tails" Of course, Sonic was thinking about this strange fox all night, and how he didn't know him, and how it must of been like being raised by Eggman.

"I'm not suppose to be here, Eggman told me never to talk to you" Tails looked left and right, making sure the Egg wasn't watching over him.

"Why do you listen to Eggman?"

"I have _no_ choice"

Sonic was shocked "Of course you have a choice, you are your own person. And you shouldn't let someone tell you what to do. I mean I don't" Obviously Sonic didn't know his life. Tails couldn't, and I mean **couldn't** stand up to Eggman. First off, Eggman was too scary. It's follow his rules or else, and Tails never wanted to know the or else part. He just didn't have enough guts to stand up to the Dr. But Sonic didn't realize that. Sonic thought that Tails was better then following orders from a person like Eggman. And Tails was, he just didn't know it yet. Sonic thought, that you could do whatever you want. Well as long as its not bad.

"No, as much as I would like too. I can't. I'd get killed" Tails frowned. Sonic opened his mouth to say something when I huge crash invaded the park.

"Well, Well, Well. I guess you've met my little fox boy friend Sonic" The Dr. laughed. He was in a giant robot type thing. He was completely covered. Eggman smiled evily "Perfect."

"Did... did you plan this?" Sonic looked into Miles eyes, like he was disappointed in him. Miles has had those eyes looked at him from Eggman all his life. And he was **not** about to have them look at him from Sonic. Not his first friend.

"No... no I swear!" Tails freaked.

"You know, I honestly thought you better then that"

"I am I really-" the fox was interrupted by a bullet, coming from the robot. Sonic ran away from it. Wow, he was fast. Why does the Dr. even try shooting him? While the Dr. kept trying to shoot the fast hedgehog, Miles felt tears running down his face. He watched the fight, Eggman shooting, Sonic avoiding. The fox didn't want to be involved in this fight, he couldn't just stand and watch and cry his eyes out. He had no choice but to do something. But all he could think about was screaming "STOP!" Another tear ran down the angry fox's face "STOP FIGHTING! Eggman, please stop it! PLEASE" The fox cried and screamed, but they just kept going. He was feeling a mixure of sadness because he didn't want to see them fighting, and anger because they wouldn't stop fighting.

"Sonic, Stay still!" Eggman growled.

"That sounds like an **awful** idea!" Sonic grinned and jumped onto a tree. Soon an unfamiliar pink hedgehog, and creamy colored Rabbit came to the park. "Cream and Amy, Just in time!" Sonic grinned.

"Don't you hurt my Sonic!" The Pink hedgehog named Amy pulled out her hammer. "Don't make me use this thing!"

"Psh, like your little girlfriend scares me" The Villain laughed.

"Sonic, catch" The Rabbit threw Sonic a ring. Sonic spin dashed on Eggman's robot. Miles had to admit, it was cool. But he still didn't know what the hell was going on. The fox boy had an idea. He few back to the bush where he hide the 'death laser' he grabbed it and flew back to where the fight Amy Hammering and Sonic spin dashing on Eggman, they already seemed to have the Eggman thing covered.

"HEY!" The little fox screamed. "I'm loaded, and have no idea how to use this gun thing" Everyone starred at Miles. Cream and Amy were wondering who he was. and why was he here. "Now, this a death ray. Obviously, with 'death' in the name, Someone's not going to make it out alive"

"I made that!" The Egg stated angry for going into his lair. It was one of those 'Do NOT enter' type things. Miles was so gonna get it when he got home.

"Watch it Egg-Butt!" Miles pointed the death laser towards him. "Now, I have **no** idea what good and evil is. But what I do know is that I wanna be on the good side, and the bad side isn't going to make it out alive!" Miles finally stood up to his boss, he was proud of what he did. But if the Dr. was telling the truth and was good, then Sonic would die. His would have to kill his first friend. He didn't wanna do that. But, he also didn't want to kill his father. Even know the Dr. Eggman was mean to him, he loved him. He was family. He took him in when no one else would.

"Miles, I'm the good guy" The fox looked at Eggman in his robot. He didn't wanna shoot the man who raised him. But Miles wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not.

"Tails, I know you've just met me but you can't believe this moron! I believe that there's good in everyone. And there's good you too, you shouldn't be on the evil side!"

"Miles, who are you going to believe? Some blue dude you met yesterday, or your father. The one that took you in when no one else did" They both made had good reasons. The fox just didn't know what was right.

"Tails!"

"Miles!"

"_Tails!"_

_"Miles!"_

Sonic and Eggman both kept screaming at the confused fox. He started to think, Eggman has never been nice to him. Eggman only calls himself his "father" when he wants Miles to do something for him. So was Eggman truly his father...? And Sonic, Sonic has never been mean to Tails. But Tails has only known Sonic in person for two days. Could Sonic really be evil...? The Fox couldn't take much more of this!

He closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger. _BOOM _He heard someone scream, He didn't want his father to be dead, but he also didn't want his friend to be gone after knowing him for so short of a time. Miles slowly opened his eyes. He was horrified of what he saw.

"DAD!" Miles screamed, he ran up to the robot that was on the floor. "Dad, I really... I really didn't mean to... I'm sorry, Daddy, please don't leave" tears ran down his face. "Please"

"Miles" The doctor said softly. "I knew you could do it." Blood was all over the floor. The Dr. was dying.

"Wha- What?"

"You did it. You choose correctly. I'm evil" the doctor admitted.

"No, no you can't be! You took me in, you gave me a shelter! You're not evil!" Miles didn't wanna believe it was true, but he knew was. His father was evil, and he was dying right in front of him, because of him.

"I'm sorry. Miles," Was this it? Was the doctor finally going to tell Miles he loved him? "You'll make a great super hero!" the Dr. closed his eyes. Miles believed he was dead. Miles, really wanted Eggman to tell him he loved him. Just once. But nope. Never gonna happen now. More tears poured down Miles' face.

"Tails... are you okay?" Sonic asked. Tails just cried over his dying father.

"Why did he have to be so stupid and be evil?" Tails cried. Sonic gave him a hug, Tails felt save. Even though his father just admitted him being evil and died right in front of him, he felt like the future was going to be **much** better. He could tell.

"So, Tails. Do you wanna join our team?" Sonic offered. Tails smiled, wiped a tear from his cheek and smiled. "You can be apart of our family!"

"I'd like that! You can be my big brother!"

"Okay, who is this?" Amy asked confused. She had never seen this fox and he just defeated Eggman and cried about it. What? It wasn't adding up in her head.

"We'll explain on the way home. I'm actually intersted in Tails' side of the story. Come on everyone. Let's get a chili dog!" Sonic smiled, and his mouth watered in the thought.

"What's a chili dog?"

"You've got a lot to learn my friend!" Sonic laughed, and Tails smiled. He did. And he was planning on learning everything he could.

* * *

All Tails could do was clap at his invention. Soon everyone else began to clap with him.

"It... works?" Knuckles said shocked. Tails nodded.

"Tails!" Cream yelled "It's amazing! You're gonna be rich and famous because of this thing! You gonna live in a castle living with a swimming pool and four types of spoons for your soup!"

"You really think so?" Tails turned his head at the thought. _Hmmm..._

"So this thing can like tell the future and stuff?"Amy asked. She actually did think it was cool. Well, there was no one in the room that didn't think it was cool, but not everyone would admit it.

"No. It can create alternate universes" Tails replied. "Now, I guess we can do a few more, and then-" Tails got interrupted.

_"I wanna go!" "No! I'm next!" "I have a really good question!" _Everyone kept shouting. It looks like the tables have turned. Now everyone wanted to ask it a question.

"Don't worry. You'll all get to ask a question!" Tails laughed at everyone.

**

* * *

So...? How was it? Not to bad for a first chapter. I spent a long time on this and its pretty good if you ask me. When I used the scene that Sonic and Tails met, I used the one from The Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog because its way better and cuter then the Sonic X version. I feel really bad that I can't use all of your questions... I'm soo sorry! A lot of you guys have been telling me that this story is in ****Swedish, and it is. I laughed really hard at my mistake, but I'll change that when I can. **** Now, a few things I need to go over before you review.**

**1. I'm still taking questions, so leave me a question or two and if its really good, I'll use it.**

**2. You have to tell me what you think about the story. I really want your guy's ACTUAL reviews, not just questions. There was a lot of reviews that were just questions, and said nothing about my writing. I'm on here to get myself better. If you guys don't leave me what you thought about my stories, and just a question then I won't use it. I hate to sound harsh, but I really want your opinion on my writing style. **

**So, thanks for taking your time to read my story. I was actually thinking, this story will just be like epic one-shots but with extra like the characters talking about it. And you guys get to pick the theme of the one-shot. I really wanted a story that interacts with the reviewers. I love my reviewers so much, But I wasn't going to make one of those unoriginal "Ask" the character ones, because there's way to many of those out there. I haven't decided if I'm going to make any fluff in this story, but I might, Also I am really trying my hardest to make the characters NOT OCC like. Because then the invention wouldn't work. Tell me If you think there OC like, because I would LOVE to improve. You guys are all telling me how Original this story is... Bahaha remember when MrGaga17 said I was unor****iginal? People are soo strange these days. Keep sending your "What If" questions and reviews. BTW I have a new silly poll out that you guys should take. (When are my polls ever serious?) lolz. I love you guys. Stay Save!**

**-Maddie!**


End file.
